Products produced from plant based materials are impacted by the productivity of the plant during the growth cycle, as well as by the stability of the products post harvest. Infestation with insects, microbes, and poor weather conditions can cause losses in productivity. In many instances the methods of protecting or mediating the plants' sensitivity to such conditions have a negative impact on the environment because they involve the introduction of harmful chemicals in the form of fertilizers and pesticides. Therefore, there is a need for products that mediate the efficiency of producing products from plants with minimal or no negative impact on the environment.